


The Temptation of Aslan

by LionessFolly



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessFolly/pseuds/LionessFolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aslan tempted by Tash</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Temptation of Aslan

There was an icy wind blowing that he hadn’t expected. The snowflakes seemed to be made of glass, their edges so sharp that they cut into his nose although they couldn’t penetrate his coat. He had managed thirty-nine days; only one more to go, but it still stretched out before him like a desert. He saw the footprints before anything else; great clawed marks, with singed edges as though they’d been burnt there. The figure loomed out of the twilight, as tall as a small giant, wisps of smoke trailing behind it like dark feathers.  
“So, Aslan,” said the voice, as dark as night. “No one has ever seen you eat anything. Surely you must kill to eat, perhaps when no one is watching? Perhaps something small, as a starter? Look, I can show you a plump and enticing beaver…”  
A beaver appeared before him, glancing nervously over its shoulder as though it realised someone was there, but it couldn’t see him. “A talking beast,” replied Aslan. “No, Tash, you cannot tempt me there.”  
“Not food, then,” said Tash, looking as thoughtful as any creature with a bird’s head can look.  
They were standing on top of what looked like a cliff, only it was too smooth and straight and uniform for that.  
“This is the script that was cut into the stone of a giant’s sepulchre,” said Tash. “It is therefore a long way to the ground. But if you jump, I will give you wings and you will know what it is to fly.”  
“Nope,” said Aslan, shaking his mane. “Not tempted in the slightest.”  
Tash clacked his ghastly black beak with annoyance and said, “How about this, then?”  
A lithe four-legged golden figure materialised. But this time it could see him. Large liquid eyes were fixed on his face, and a sexy tail with a tawny quiff on the end formed itself into a question mark.  
“A lioness,” murmured Tash.  
Aslan hesitated.


End file.
